Arvet
by Mordekai92
Summary: Kun Abstergon agentti Juhani otso Berg haavoittuu vakavasti tehtävän yhteydessä, hän ajautuu itsemurhan partaalle. Sattuma puuttuu kuitenkin peliin ja Berg nousee tuhkasta kuin feenikslintu, entistä vahvempana ja päättäväisempänä. Berg tajuaa viimein elämänsä tarkoituksen.


Arvet

 **3.12.2012 klo 13.05 Rooma, Italia**

Viihtyisä hotellihuone aivan Rooman keskustassa oli rauhallinen, mutta ilmassa oli silti jotain levotonta. Lattialla lojui kasseja, ja hienolla tammipuisella pöydällä oli pistooli. Hotellihuoneen vessassa 27-vuotias Abstergon agentti Juhani Otso Berg tuijotti kuvaansa kiiltävästä peilistä. Hänen kasvojensa vasen puoli oli kiedottu kokonaan valkoiseen sideharsoon, jota kuivanneet veritahrat täplittivät. Hän avasi pilleripurkin ja nakkasi suuhunsa kipulääkettä. "Perkele" hän kirosi itsekseen ja alkoi sitten irrottaa harsoa varovasti. Varovaisuudesta huolimatta hän tunsi pistävää kipua ja irvisteli harsoa poistaessaan.

Kun harso oli poistettu, Juhani kohtasi karmean näyn; Hänen kasvojensa vasen puoli oli kokonaan palanut. Iho oli palanut irti, hänen poskensa oli osittain painunut kuopalle ja lisäksi siinä oli nyt koristeena useita arpia, joista edelleen tihkui pieniä veripisaroita. Hän kaivoi taskustaan lompakon ja katsoi siinä olevia tyttärensä ja entisen vaimonsa valokuvia. Hän vajosi polvilleen ja alkoi huutaa. Tuo tuskanhuuto johon oli sekoittunut eläimellistä raivoa, oli sydäntä riipaiseva. Hän nousi takaisin ylös iskien raivostuneena peilin säröille nyrkillä. Säröytyneestä peilistä katsottuna hänen palaneet kasvonsa näyttivät entistäkin irvokkaammilta. Sitten hän iski peili uudestaan, niin että se hajosi.

Juhani raahusti pois vessasta ja rojahti nojatuoliin. Hän oli monesti kokenut henkistä painetta Abstergon koulutusohjelman aikana, mutta nyt hän oli aivan rikki. Hän tarttui pöydällä olevaan pistooliin ja nosti sen piipun suuhunsa. Hän katsoi vielä kerran tyttärensä kuvaa ja kuiskasi: "Anna anteeksi Elina. Petin sinut. Yritin olla sinulle hyvä isä. Halusin, että eläisit hyvän elämän ilman kipua. Tein parhaani. Mutta epäonnistuin silti. Rakastan sinua." Hänen kätensä vapisi ja hän sulki silmänsä. Valmiina painamaan liipaisinta.

Sitten joku koputti oveen. Oven takaa kuului nuoren naisen ääni. "Herra Otso Berg? Minulla on teille tärkeää asiaa." Juhani säpsähti ja laski pistoolin taas pois suustaan. Ajatus muodostui välittömästi hänen päähänsä; _Ne paskiaiset löysivät minut._ Juhani otti kaapista hupullisen takin, puki sen päälleen ja nosti hupun kasvojensa peitoksi. _Tämä täytyy olla merkki. Minun kohtaloni ei ole sittenkään itsemurha._ Hän kiinnitti nopeasti äänenvaimentimen pistooliin ja piilotti aseen selkänsä taakse. Sitten hän avasi oven.

Nuori, mustahiuksinen ja tummasilmäinen nainen astui sisään. Hänellä oli päällään huppari. Juhani näki vilaukselta myös kolmionmuotoiselta ja ontolta symbolilta näyttävän kaulakorun josta ei voinut erehtyä. _Nainen_ _kuuluu salamurhaajiin_. Nainen astui sisään ja sulki oven takanaan. Hän astui uhkaavasti lähemmäksi. Nuori nainen oli uskomattoman kaunis ja hetken verran Juhani tunsi lamaantuvansa, kun hän katsoi naisen kasvoja. "Älkää pelätkö. Tahdon vain yhden asian. Teidän henkenne." Sillä hetkellä hänen ranteestaan tuli esiin pitkä veitsenterä. Juhani havahtui tilanteeseen ja oli nopeampi. Hän iski pistoolilla naista kasvoihin, ennen kuin tämä ehti puukottaa.

Juhani osoitti naista pistoolilla ja nosti sitten hupun pois kasvojensa edestä. Nainen kavahti näkemäänsä. "Voi luoja. Kuulin että selvisit pommin räjähdyksestä Firenzessä, mutten odottanut näkeväni tätä." Juhani Otso Berg hymyili viekkaasti. "Sinä teit tämän minulle. Sinun ystäväsi. Se sinun perkeleen veljeskuntasi. Tahdon, että kasvoni ovat viimeinen asia jonka näet, ennen kuin kuolet. Katso siis minua. Katso luomaasi mestariteosta saatana!" Juhani toi kasvonsa niin lähelle, että nainen tunsi hänen hengityksensä. Nainen katsoi hänen palaneita ja irvokkaita kasvojaan kauhistuneena. Sitten Juhani jyrähti: "Tässä maailmassa vain vahvat pärjäävät. Minä tajusin äsken olevani liian vahva kuolemaan. En voi sanoa samaa sinusta." Aseen piippu välähti lähes äänettömästi. Nainen kaatui taaksepäin luodinreikä otsassaan. Veri alkoi virrata. Ja Juhani vain nauroi. Koko tilanne tuntui hänen mielestään vain jotenkin huvittavalta.

Hän veti hupun jälleen kasvojensa suojaksi ja poistui käytävään. Käytävä näytti tyhjältä. Siivojaa lukuunottamatta. Siivojassa oli kuitenkin jotain epäilyttävää. Aivan kuin siivoja olisi tarkkaillut häntä. Juhani ei aikonut ottaa riskejä. Sulavalla liikkeellä hän kohotti aseistetun kätensä. Siivoojaa syöksyi häntä kohti, mutta Juhani ampui hänet siihen paikkaan. _Aika lähteä hotellista,_ Juhani tuumi.

 **3.12.2012 klo 13.52 Abstergo Industriesin päämaja, Rooma, Italia**

Abstergon päämaja sijaitsi myöskin Rooman keskustassa, aivan lähellä Trevin kuuluisaa suihkulähdettä. Rakennus oli tyylikäs, moderni kerrostalo. Pääsisäänkäynnin yläpuolella oli hohtava Abstergon logo. Abstergo Industriesin logona oli kolmesta erillisestä suorakulmiosta muodostuva kolmiota muistuttava tyylitelty kuvio, ns. " _Penrosen kolmio_ " jota kutsuttiin myös " _mahdottomaksi kolmioksi_." Sisäänkäynnillä logon alapuolella oli aina aseistettuja vartioita, turvakameroita ja metallinpaljastimia. Sisäpuolelta Abstergo näytti " _tehdashelvetiltä_." Rakennuksen sisustus oli hyvin minimalistinen ja steriili, industrialismin huipentuma. Ikkunat olivat suuria ja avaria, ilmastointiputket, kanavat ja sähköjohdot olivat selvästi näkyvissä. Lähes kaikissa sisustuselementeissä oli myös steriilin valkoinen tai harmaansävyinen pinta. Abstergon logo oli myös näkyvillä joka paikassa. Jopa hisseissä.

Juhani Otso Berg ei ollut koskaan pitänyt tuon rakennuksen sisustuksesta. Se kylmäsi häntä. Tuntui, kuin hän olisi jättimäisen koneen sisässä. Mutta hänellä ei ollut varaa valittaa, sillä hän oli täysin omistautunut työnantajiensa ideologialle. _Temppeliritarien ideologialle._ Vielä muutama vuosi sitten hän ei olisi uskonut puheita vaikutusvaltaisen salaseuran olemassaolosta, mutta nyt kaikki oli toisin. _Olen yksi heistä nyt. Olen osa maailman salattua eliittiä. Temppeliritarit ovat maailman todellisia johtajia._ Kun Juhani käveli Abstergon laajassa aulassa, hän törmäsi turvamies Alfredo Vitelliin, joka oli tavanomaisella kierroksellaan. "Jessus sentään Berg, mitä naamallesi on tapahtunut?" Vitelli kysyi selvästi hämmästyneenä näkemästään. "Sanotaan vaikka näin, että oli pieniä komplikaatioita töissä. Älä huoli. Kyllä minä selviän tästä." Turvamies jatkoi matkaansa, ja Berg katsoi hänen jälkeensä. _Typerys._ Vitelli ei ollut lainkaan tietoinen temppeliritarien tai salamurhaajien olemassaolosta, kuten eivät useimmat muutkaan Abstergon tavallisista työntekijöistä. Berg meni hissiin ja nousi sillä kolmanteen kerrokseen.

 **3.12.2012 klo 16.03 Abstergo Industriesin päämaja**

Juhani istui toimistossa keskustelemassa Abstergon psykiatrin, Ctibor Hašekin kanssa. Hašek oli noin 40-vuotias, laiha mies, jolla oli kaljuuntuvat hiukset ja leveä nenä. Hašek puhui englantia voimakkaalla itäeurooppalaisella korostuksella, mutta Juhani ymmärsi häntä kuitenkin hyvin. Silti tapaamiset Hašekin kanssa eivät olleet miellyttäviä. Juhani ei luottanut hänen kaltaisiinsa kallonkutistajiin, ja muutenkin keskustelut Hašekin kanssa keskittyivät lähinnä hänen tehtäviensä arviointiin, kuten nytkin. Juhanin vastaillessa kysymyksiin Hašek naputteli hänen vastauksensa tablettitietokoneellaan auki olevaan raporttiin. Lopuksi Hašek ojensi Juhanille kaulariipuksen, joka oli ristin muotoinen. Risti oli punainen ja sen sakarat muistuttivat muodoltaan hieman tiimalasia. _Temppeliritarien risti. "_ Otso Berg, minä uskon, että olet valmis liittymään kaikkein pyhimpään. Ilmoitan asiasta herra Alan Rikkinille. Uskon hänen olevan kanssani samaa mieltä." Juhani näytti kerrankin tyytyväiseltä _._ " _Kaikkein pyhin_ " oli johtavien temppeliritarien ydinjoukko, johon pääsivät vain kaikkein korkea-arvoisimmat. Hašek jatkoi; "Mene valmistautumaan seuraavaan koitokseesi, mestari Berg. Opastakoon ymmärtävä isä sinua." Juhani poistui huoneesta ja katsoi kädessään olevaa ristiriipusta. "Olen löytänyt tarkoitukseni maailmassa. Kun saan ne perkeleen salamurhaajat käsiini, teurastan heidät ja pakotan heidät anelemaan armoa polvillaan. Se on nyt minun henkilökohtainen tehtäväni. Metsästän heitä. Minä olen vain instrumentti, joka toteuttaa ritarikunnan tahtoa. Ja samalla kostan sen, mitä he tekivät kasvoilleni. Nimeni on Juhani Otso Berg. Olen salamurhaajien pahin vihollinen. Olen heidän tuhonsa."


End file.
